Night of the Living Grim
Night of the Living Grim is the first segment of the second episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Plot Mandy's hanging out at Billy's house, reading a magazine on the couch, while Billy's playing a video game called "Attack of the Non-Toxic Edible Green Slime," where the hero's catchphrase is "It's time to eat some slime." Billy sees some green slime floating in the air and attempts to eat it, but fails. Mandy hears some sneezing coming from one of the bedrooms at Billy's house, and it turns out that the green slime is coming from Grim, who's lying in bed sick. Mandy tells Billy to clean up all the slime while she looks in one of Grim's books to find out what he's sick with; Billy cleans up the slime by sucking it up in his vacuum cleaner. After reading one of Grim's books, Mandy finds out that Grim's sick with "Encroaching Doom Syndrome." Mandy says the book explains that they've got one of two options: either go to the Underworld Hospital or have Grim stay home and simply hope he gets better. Grim doesn't want to see a doctor, but he, Mandy and Billy end up going to the Underworld Hospital anyway. While in the waiting room at the Underworld Hospital, Mandy begins to think that Grim's sickness might not be that bad, as she feels a lot of the other patients look way worse than he does. However, when the other patients realize that Grim has Encroaching Doom Syndrome, they all run away, proving her wrong. The doctors whisk Grim away to the operating room, but they aren't able to help him, and Grim, much to everyone's shock, becomes a human (Billy even faints from this). Once they get back to Billy's house, Billy and Mandy point out to Grim that he's naked, and Billy lends Grim some of his clothes (which are too small on Grim). The three go to the Endsville Mall, where Grim starts complaining about his human form (Mandy ends up calling his human form "France"). However, he starts to like his human form when he sees that the women in Endsville find him attractive. But this quickly wears off when it incurs the wrath of jealous boyfriends and husbands, and leads to them beating up Grim. At the end of the episode, Grim's complaining about how much he hates being a human, when he gets eaten by the slime monster Billy vacuumed up at the beginning of the episode (Billy calls the monster "Slimey"). After Slimey spits Grim out, Grim's back to his normal skeleton form. Billy tries it too, but it doesn't work on him. Credits * 'Story by: '''Gord Zajac * '''Storyboard by: '''Spencer Laudiero * '''Directed by: '''Juli Hasiguchi Trivia *Billy apparently has a habit of drinking out of the toilet. At the beginning of the episode, Mandy asks him, "Have you been drinking out of the toilet again?," and Billy responds, "Maybe." *It's never revealed how Grim got Encroaching Doom Syndrome. Mandy also questions how the Grim Reaper could actually get sick (since Grim's an undead skeleton). **Grim thought he probably got it from Irwin, claiming, "He's always sticking his fingers where he shouldn't be." *Two of the women who found Grim's human attractive were Mindy and Gladys. *The title is a reference to Night of the Living Dead. **Ironically, the episode it is paired with, Brown Evil'' posesses a similar plot to Night of the Living Dead (and'' Resident Evil'') making both episodes a reference to popular zombie franchises. es: La Noche Trágica de Calavera Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes